


笼子

by chamuntustma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: “操他妈，所谓的看得见的未来不过是个笼子。”“你说脏话的样子，和为自己做决定的样子，都很性感。”





	笼子

**Author's Note:**

> CP：水软  
> 分级：NC-17

正文

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯第一次去学城还是个新兵蛋子。  
确切点说，是他打包好最光鲜漂亮的衣服，行囊中塞着他那几十位姆妈为他凑的四十大子儿以及老掉牙的“混不下去了就早些回来好歹能在会所里做保镖”的嘱托，志得意满地坐船渡过毒海到了帝都，吐了个昏天黑地但是成功赶上了征兵的末班车，得以有机会在皇驾御前请求成为骑士，却被征兵官嘲讽了他那过于下里巴人的出身；他灰溜溜地夹着尾巴在“妓院的小鬼快滚”的嘲讽中逃走，城外歇脚的佣兵小队收留了他，这一切发生之后的一年零四个月，是夏天最热的日子。在那时，他认识了卢卡·莫德里奇，只是那次见面谈不上愉快，也谈不上不愉快，格外的普通，普通得像是莫德里奇展现给世人的那样，这位观星者中的异类总是试图让他人忘却那双能穿透星辰运行轨迹参破未知奥秘的大眼睛，然后用一种平静和悦而又无辜的神情说，我是个普通人；如果前代那些预言者们泉下有知（不幸而有趣的是，大概率的有），必然要从坟墓中跳出来诅咒卢卡，咒他长命百岁必然能寿终正寝，咒他平安顺遂乃至失去预知能力愚蠢庸碌犹如睁着眼睛的盲人，毕竟有独特本事的人大多都不愿承认自己与世人其实没有多少区别。  
那日拉莫斯跟在老队长的屁股后面好奇地在这座全大陆最伟大、最睿智、最博学的人们聚集生活的城市中张望，考虑到这些投身于书海直至皓首的书虫在政治地位上的中立和天然的超脱，他对佝偻朴素的老人们有一种奇妙的亲切感。要知道雇佣兵天生也没有什么立场，唯一值得他们奉献忠诚的只有金钱，就好比学者们奉献一生的只有真知，所以从这层意义上来说，学者和雇佣兵，都一样。夏季的炽热气浪遇上孤岛中伫立的学者之城，只能乖乖讨个没趣，城中格外的凉爽，老队长把正偷偷摸摸地想要从一张桌子上顺一支海东青尾羽做的羽毛笔揣怀里带走的新人扯住，示意他留心他们正在押运的货物——拉莫斯只好乖乖地去搬运队中间装模作样地查看一番，一溜小跑着回去对队长回话，一切正常。  
说真的，除了那些神叨叨的学者，谁会在乎什么从极北之地开采而来的脆弱血色矿石（毫无商业价值！），谁又会在乎南海赤地的蓝藻岛礁上暴晒了三月而不死的异形海贝（又老又腥根本不好吃），队伍行至学城中心，建筑的高度陡然拔高千尺，老学者瞥了眼正抬头仰望着隐于云层中的塔楼群而瞠目结舌的拉莫斯，得意又狡猾地笑，在年轻人用一种恐惧的神情看向环于山间仿佛无穷无尽的螺旋阶梯时，宽容仁慈地指着拉莫斯前方不远发着光的地板。  
“有传送法阵。”  
拉莫斯从心底里咒骂了这群老妖怪。以他受教育的水平，能认全任务书上的字就够了，锦上添花的是能记住全国大大小小几千个贵族家族的纹章和族语（以避免一些不必要的武力冲突，显然），想破了脑袋也不会搞明白所谓的法阵的原理，那种知识对于刀口舔血的雇佣兵而言更像是一种负担，认真就输了，It just works. 更何况，说到被称作星辰之眼的观星者，就连学城的学者也将那预知能力的全部视为一种禁忌的知识，研究者必须经过十几道防护咒文的洗礼方能接触记载观星者知识的古籍——这是古时一位姓惠特利的学者以神智和生命作为代价换来的，人们只知道在潜心研究预言者的能力多年之后的某个夜晚，他疯了，大喊着“Yog Sothoth NAFL'FTHAGN”这样无意义的字句坠下悬崖，破碎的尸身上长满了大小颜色各异的眼球，流着黄脓和黑血，烂得如同他毫无建树的学术生涯。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在一阵忽忽悠悠的晕眩中抵达了观星者居住的空中花园，那座高耸入云的塔楼仿佛不受四季变迁的影响，让拉莫斯不禁揣测起这儿冬天得多难熬——他提了提手中竹篾编的小笼子，里面关着一对北地高脚兔，是某位爵位和领土都不大不小的北方领主给观星者敬献的礼物。空中花园的大门紧锁，在导引学者敲门之前便向内打开，穿着白色的观星者长袍的金发年轻人在院子中央蹲着，手里握着一小把刚刚从草皮上揪下的青草，另一只手则提溜着一根粗壮巨大的笔直白骨，骨节上的瘤子有拉莫斯半个脑袋那么大。见到拉莫斯手里的笼子，他露出了相当愉快而又得意的笑。  
“我做完晨祷就看到你们来啦。”和那副看似纤瘦的身躯有些不相符的厚重嗓音在拉莫斯的身边响起，操着一口相当明显的东部口音说帝国通用语，在蹲身时又换成了北境蛮人方言，青年人说话的对象换成了拉莫斯手中的挤在一起咀嚼食料的小动物们，“欢迎你们。”  
“观星者也会有信仰吗。”拉莫斯好奇地问道，“观星者也会自己打理草坪吗？”  
“如你所见，”卢卡·莫德里奇自顾自地打开了竹笼子，放出那对毛茸茸的，但是四肢从视觉效果上而言长得诡异的白色小动物，让它们跑去草地上，拉莫斯不禁产生了一种金色的软蓬蓬的长发也是兔毛的错觉，他之前摸过北地高脚兔，觉得手感不错，得很用力克制自己才不至于顺手去揉观星者的脑袋，当然，那根诡异的巨人腿骨也劝退了他，他可不想成为世界上第一个被星辰之眼用巨人骨头砸死的蠢货，然后成为每一个贵族大厅中小丑们的经典表演素材，“这里只有我一个人居住。”如果不算上每日定时前来查看星辰之眼的身体状况、并且记录下可能产生的预言的学者，这座高耸入云霄的空中花园留给小个子年轻人的好像也没有太多的乐趣，很显然就连打理庭院也成了难得的消遣，“对了，您知道吗，这些毛茸茸的小家伙为什么能在北地的苦寒中生存——”  
“为什么？”  
“因为在冬天最寒冷的时候它们会吃掉死去同类的肉。所以我不打算只喂它们吃草。如果诸位不介意，现在是我尚武的时间了，请自便。另外拉莫斯先生，您离开的时候最好小心头顶。”  
卢卡心情愉快地甩着宽大袍袖离开，留下一队雇佣兵在大门前面面相觑。拉莫斯瞪着凑在一起啃草皮的北地高脚兔，竟然一时半会儿也想不出该说什么。  
“星辰之眼有一些怪脾气再正常不过了。”导引的学者示意雇佣兵小队退出空中花园，关上大门，“请你们谅解。”  
“没关系，你们付了钱，可能方式有些无礼，但是价格很不错。”老队长说着公道话，“而且我听说星辰之眼即便不发动能力，也能看到来自未来的随机幻象，是真的吗？”  
“目前看来，是真的。”学者叹了口气，或许对于学城而言，他们唯一的、稳定可靠的收入来源，竟然是尚未解明真相的谜题，是对于已然涉及到魔法领域的研究者最大的嘲弄，可是他们如果不收取王公贵族为获得预言而支付的金钱，又根本无力维持学城的开销，老人只能相当不平地向塔楼高处的一扇窗投去隐秘的一瞥。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯跟着看过去，发现莫德里奇站在那，右手提着一把弓，正盯着他看。  
他的预言不准。  
新兵蛋子摸了摸脑袋，总觉得恼羞成怒的预言者下一秒便要弯弓搭箭向他射击，好让那如同玩笑般的预言成真，他的手心刚刚离开头发，手背就感觉到一粒湿凉落下。他抽抽鼻子，又抬头看，飞得比空中花园还高的只有迅鹰，而即便是传说中巨大神鹰的后代，也不过是凡间的畜生，也得朝地面拉屎。一声尖锐的鹰啸，仿佛来自于星辰之眼毫无恶意的嘲弄，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯发誓他看见卢卡·莫德里奇朝着他的方向调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

后来塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯自己做了队长，队伍越发壮大，他就和几个要好的弟兄一起成立了佣兵团，干一干拿人钱财替人消灾的勾当，本人也渐渐地有了名气，甚至在行军的路上会有年轻的傻小子冲着他的名气要求入伙。拉莫斯想着小时候被人叫妓院的小鬼，为了半碗客人吃剩的海鲜饭，就能被伙计从花街一直追打到城外，活得像条落魄的狗的自个儿，也偶尔会忍俊不禁地笑出声，少年时总想着做骑士何等高贵潇洒，这么多年过去，至少他出门在外终于有了坐骑。其实这些年大陆上的王公贵族和千年前的祖先所做的没什么两样，一会儿媾和，一会儿交战，一会儿联姻，有时候也因为联姻再次交战，唯一不变的就是所过之处皆焚为灰烬，士兵也依照惯例从农民那儿拿到“好处”，放任自个儿成为野兽，好忘记战场上铺天盖地的死臭。但是但凡接到学城相关的委托，他都乐意亲自去跑一趟，只要不上观星台，卢卡·莫德里奇总会在拉莫斯踏入空中花园之前站在庭院中央欢迎他，手中也总是拿着练习用的木制武具。  
“星辰之眼到底要习武做什么？哪有傻瓜胆敢得罪学城，”某一次对练之后，两个人坐在热腾腾的浴池边，储藏着巨大热能的龙晶石沉在池底，保证热水24小时供应，拉莫斯捂着满头大包，莫德里奇敞怀挨着他坐，往青紫渐肿的小臂上涂抹药酒，龇牙咧嘴的样子像极了院子里那群现在看到活人就习惯性龇牙的兔子，北地高脚兔顽强的繁殖力和杂食的习性被饲主发挥到了极致，现在空中花园的庭院内到处都滚动着如同小型云团一般的白色毛球，只是外人太容易被那种外表欺骗了——站起来能齐到成年人膝盖高的、弹跳力极佳的北地高脚兔，咬碎直立的成年人类的喉管轻而易举——“你也不用上战场啊。”  
更何况，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯直到现在还在迷惑不解，星辰之眼平时究竟躲在塔楼里做些什么？他去过卢卡的书房，那儿码着各种骨头，具体一些，从山岭巨人到精灵再到矮人，仿佛是个诡异的类人种族标本展览室，每次认真问起莫德里奇，都只会让观星者睁大了无害而又快乐的眼睛，说星辰之眼也是入了学者籍，多多少少总是要做一些学问的。  
学问个屁。拉莫斯这么想，满怀敬畏地看着莫德里奇把一根300年的精灵臂骨掰成U型再看着柔韧的骨头渐渐恢复原状，却不敢真的说出来。  
莫德里奇给自己涂完药，笑嘻嘻地把药罐扔到拉莫斯怀里，光裸的脚拨拉着地上的桦木长棍，好把它们踢到墙脚处归置齐整。拉莫斯尝了尝学城自酿的药酒，被从脑后翻涌上来的辛辣感和药材的苦味呛得直打嗝。  
“当然是为了未来做准备。”他用一种营业性的神秘神情说道，在拉莫斯格外嫌弃的眼神中扑哧一声破功大笑，格外亲昵地扑倒在拉莫斯的怀里，这时候星辰之眼也只是个性格活泼而又亲人的普通青年，接过药酒罐咕咚咕咚，“说真的，Churu你确定不需要我的预言吗？看在你每次都来陪我练习的份上收费好商量。”  
面对心情如此大好的卢卡，拉莫斯还能说什么呢？他放任莫德里奇如同树袋熊似的四肢都挂在他身上，背着哼起小曲儿、快活起来把他的脑袋当鼓敲的星辰之眼回房间，在那条空旷的，只有莹莹的长明烛火摇曳闪亮的路上，他郑重其事地拒绝了星辰之眼的提议，“我不要你的预言。”  
“哦嚯。免费的哦？免费的也不要吗？我可以告诉你关于你的亲生父母的事哦？”  
“管他们去死，把婴儿丢在妓院门口的家伙谁要知道！我只有姆妈，皮斯胡安会所里都是我的姆妈们。而且我也知道你们是什么东西——我不想知道你告诉我我会在哪天死掉，然后就数着日子过到那时候。我也不想你把灵魂的一部分留在群星之间，就为了给我带回来这种消息。Lukita，我喜欢现在这样，如果你那么郑重地为了我去到观星台上，那一定会有什么东西变了的，改变的不一定是你，有可能是我。”  
“……也就是一小部分啦，损失微弱到可以不计。”卢卡·莫德里奇不服气地小声嘟囔着，“说不定我看到的是中老年的你，又胖又秃，在你的佣兵王的宝座上肥得一身肉油都塞不进去，比南瓜还大的屁股挪不动，想要离开椅子得有仆人从背后用木棍捅出去，被十九个儿子三十二个女儿包围着，没有一个有出息，这些败家子儿肆意挥霍了一辈子都没能花掉你挣的钱……哎呀别扯我的头发！”  
“看看你的高额头吧亲爱的Lukita，在我变成那样子之前你一定已经……”  
“我向你保证。”  
“什么意思？”听到卢卡突然郑重起来的语气，塞尔吉奥也收起了笑嘻嘻的微醺嘴脸，扭过头去看背上正用一种复杂的神情盯着他的预言者，“我可也是认真的，我不想听我的未来，一个字都不想听。你要知道，我这种雇佣兵，都是拿人生去赌博的亡命之徒，我享受这种刺激，如果哪天我赌输了，那我也乐意接受后果。”  
“虽然不知道你是从哪儿知道的我们的事。”观星者耸了耸肩，“不过我向你保证，我会尽量把记住你的所有事的那部分灵魂留得久一些。当然啦考虑到历届星辰之眼的短寿，我活不到忘记你的时候的。对了，Churu，下一次你出任务经过达尔马提亚时，能去摩德西小镇上看看我的家人吗？远远看一眼就行，他们有个山羊牧场，还挺好找。”

之后的四年塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯都没有机会去东部的山地，虽然他时常经过学城，看望莫德里奇时就能想起那时的嘱托，但是王国的战事总是集中在北境或是南方，有时发生在西疆，不过大多数时候即便是拉莫斯这样的老兵油子都说不出原因，但凡有价格合适的主顾，何需多嘴？拔起刀上战场便是。他偶尔会在夜里惊醒，茫然看向夜空中挣扎呼吸的星光，想到自己只是个凡人，看不见也参不透群星之间的奥秘，或许那上面真的有足以操纵命运的大能，但是就像人之于蝼蚁，神明对人类的态度也并不会有多大区别。拉莫斯无法断言观星者的生命轨迹是幸福还是不幸，就好像矮人从不理解精灵的高傲，精灵从不理解人类的贪婪，而人类也不会理解矮人的固执；即便是人类内部也是，北方人孤傲排外，南方人团结奔放，他们共同嘲笑东部的低调苦耕，然后对着丝毫不在意他人看法的龙族嗤笑说这些长寿冷血的爬虫没有信仰而人类虽然短寿却能轰轰烈烈活完一生，最后的最后，所有的歧义都在战场和刀剑中消弭殆尽。  
但是他总觉得平静地在空中花园中度日的卢卡·莫德里奇永远都会在庭院中等待他（虽然这么说不太准确，毕竟卢卡总是能提前知道他的来访，所以也不能算是单方面的“等待”），和他分享味道古怪的药酒和调味独特的烤兔肉，躺在塔楼最高点的露台上醉醺醺地跟他拿无辜路过的巨鹰比赛射术，有收获就权当加餐，然后拉莫斯会奉上在各地做任务简短停留时搜罗的新鲜小玩意儿，甚至还有民间的绘本和话本，星辰之眼虽然身处学城从不缺书看，可是比起佶屈聱牙的古人手记，当然还是漫谈和滑稽画更能令其发出嘿啦嘿啦的傻笑声。仿佛是一切都水到渠成，从酒肉朋友升级成滚过床单的朋友并没有花多久，拉莫斯把莫德里奇摁在窗前操的时候总会好奇射在窗台上的星辰之眼有没有在高潮中看到什么，然后他会被恼怒至极的莫德里奇强壮得不像个学者的大腿夹住腰，得到气喘吁吁的“操你妈，看个鬼”的粗口回应（“我有那么多妈，你想光顾哪一个？看在我面子上让姆妈算你八八折”，拉莫斯回答），如果他表现得不够好，莫德里奇还总会想起要他记得结束之后打扫窗台。好在这种情况不算多——毕竟每次当他隔着袍子揉弄星辰之眼的腰窝时，卢卡就会本能地呜咽着，瘫软在他怀里，像是只被叼住后颈皮动弹不得的兔子。  
自从春天去了学城，帮卢卡把庭院中被高脚兔彻底啃光的草坪砸平夯实布置成练习射术的校场，拉莫斯直到深秋才又有了空去拜访空中花园，人类的王国暂时停歇了战事，分崩离析的贵族们仿佛跟商量好一样，要先窝在巢穴里过冬——拉莫斯也想留在学城等寒冬过去。他从西南部的葡萄园买到了好酒，自信能纠正达尔马提亚出生的星辰之眼那格外古怪的饮酒品味，却在离开传送阵的瞬间看到了把守在大门口的士兵。天上阴沉沉的，堆积着这个季节少见的雨云，把拉莫斯身上的轻皮锁子甲都洇得沉甸甸的。  
他从盔甲上认出来那是皇室的禁卫军，在进门时被毫无意外地拦住，在他拔刀宰了那两个傲慢的贵族小鬼之前认识的学士刚好路过，于是带给卢卡的礼物只损失了两瓶上好的三十年窖藏葡萄酒，拉莫斯觉得这买卖还是挺划算的。不过学士还是叮嘱他只管去会客的厅堂等待，而不要去往观星台。  
“兔子呢？”他好久都没见过这么空旷的庭院了。  
“皇帝陛下来访，被打前哨的提前赶到地窖关起来了。”学士诚实地回答，却拦不住拉莫斯健步如飞登上观星台所在的高塔。  
卢卡·莫德里奇在工作。  
拉莫斯翻了个白眼。他认识卢卡这么久，还从没见过星辰之眼真正睁开的样子，再加上他讨厌皇室，非得要凑这个热闹。可惜还是晚了一步，只在观星台之外的窗洞里看见卢卡拄着手杖走下高台，最后两级阶梯差点踏空，好在星辰之眼从恍惚中及时回神，站直了身体，迎接高贵的客户劈头盖脸的质问。  
不会有统治者在知道自己的帝国将被大雪彻底覆盖，北地的蛮人和兽人裹挟着冰龙和冰雪女王的意志南下，数以万计的野矮人从熔岩地穴中怒吼着涌出，撕碎人类文明，最后却是圣精灵收拾残局，主宰大陆，开启千年治世时还会保持冷静，拉莫斯倚在观星台的出口处，从皇家铁卫宽厚全身甲的缝隙中看到卢卡苍白汗湿的脸庞，微张的、哆嗦着的嘴唇，皱紧眉头，忍耐着难以形容清楚的苦痛和疲累，在群星间睁开眼睛、窥视命运的轨迹本身就是耗费心力的，同时还得付出极大代价，更何况又要听那些抱怨，那些得到了预言，却大喊“我不相信、我不接受”的抱怨，人们总是喜欢听和自己有益的事。卢卡在皇帝要求他重新回到观星台上，再看一次未来时摇了摇头。  
星辰之眼有自己的矜持和骄傲。他抿紧嘴巴，不愿再做任何回应，只是轻微地颔首，表示自己要离开此地。  
“既然这样，就改变它。改变你的预言！”高贵的客户下达了旨意，“从星辰的轨迹中找到改变这个未来的方法，不论用什么手段！”  
“陛下，”星辰之眼肃然地，以一种极其苍凉的口吻说道，“您知道这个委托的含义。”  
“我知道你，觉醒前你只是一个农民的孩子。没什么背景，就算你死也不会有强大的家族替你撑腰。所以看上去我要付出的代价并不高。”  
“是啊，这不就是你们好吃好喝地供养我的目的吗？”莫德里奇无所谓地笑笑，“星辰之眼死前会爆发出极强的精神力量，足以扭转星体运行的轨迹，而且肉体越痛苦精神力越强，这在我成为星辰之眼的那一刻，就已经从无数先行者的记忆中体会过了，相信我，简直是人类想象力的大比拼。这就是您希望从我这儿得到的。那么……”他看了眼站在一边垂首陪同的学者们。“我不指望你们保护我。倒不如说比起保护星辰之眼你们寻找下一任星辰之眼更有天分。陛下希望如何处置我呢？”  
“我很实际，也很没有想象力，这我承认。但是为了保住人类的文明我愿意承认这种无关紧要的事。”高贵的客户说道，“只要对你足够有效就行。天气冷了，你会喜欢一炉大火的。”  
“很好。容我提示，这几天浴池的水不够热，您得将就一晚上。现在，请陛下允许我告退，”莫德里奇点了点头，向拉莫斯走过来，途中皇家铁卫试图拦下他，抓住他，被皇帝制止了，毕竟星辰之眼从来都被幽禁在空中花园中，关掉传送法阵便无处可逃。他摇摇头，最后还是站在拉莫斯面前相当不好意思地抓挠自己的头发，“被你看见我发怒了。好啦，把刀收起来。我这个夏天都在研究卤制食品，你得帮我尝尝。”  
塔外响起一声惊雷。雨水终于落下。

“我不明白。”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯坐在圆桌边，一瓶葡萄酒已经被卢卡消灭得只剩下三分之一，星辰之眼吃饱喝足，懒洋洋地瘫倒在床上散着醉意，只留拉莫斯在桌边打扫战场，这老本行，拉莫斯做得顺手。在明亮而跃动的炉光照映下拉莫斯只能看见卢卡高挺的鼻梁，被阴影遮挡的眼窝则让他无法确定被人类的皇帝判了死刑的预言者是醒着还是已经进入了梦乡。但是他一开腔，莫德里奇那副包裹在袍子下的身躯便下意识地朝他的方向歪斜，示意这对话还能继续下去，于是拉莫斯从善如流，“我不明白。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇抬起手臂，只为了去拽一块放在床头的软枕，好垫高他的脑袋，从下巴那儿看拉莫斯啃盘子里的最后一块烤卤兔腿，肥厚的双唇满是油光，他不禁想起了曾经的玩笑话，关于老了的拉莫斯得被侍卫从屁股后面捅出宝座的那个，“亲爱的Churu，”年轻的星辰之眼随意而又自在地玩着自个儿微卷的金色长发，把其中的一绺缠在指尖，又松开，看它们恢复原样，“我曾经只是个农民的儿子，按照法律，去他的法律，我不能识字，也不能习武。”  
“这不是……”拉莫斯啃着骨头上被卤得入味的筋膜，“这不是你乖乖地留在这儿等着被烧烤的理由。”  
只要卢卡一声令下，不，或者说，一个眼神，一个动作的暗示，拉莫斯就愿意救他离开。这是他们彼此都相信的事。他把玩着放在桌上的一只木刻小鹿，是他这次送给卢卡的小礼物，虽然雕工很质朴，但是拉莫斯觉得这东西非常适合放在莫德里奇卧室的壁炉上方做装饰。莫德里奇在收下这礼物的时候，也赞扬了拉莫斯，说他品味不错。  
“见鬼，Churu，你怎么会这么想我。”卢卡抬起上身，看了眼举起酒瓶对瓶口吹的佣兵，伸手讨要这一顿大餐之后幸存的酒，塞尔吉奥得意洋洋地晃晃空瓶，让小个子男人懊恼地躺回床上，合上眼睛，“我没醉。我很清醒，很清醒。不会有人比我更清醒了。”  
要知道，被那种……能力选择之后，不是所有的适格者就能立刻顺利继任，成为星辰之眼后短时间内完全发疯的人不计其数，他们的疯癫也裹挟在前代的记忆中，被后代所继承。卢卡·莫德里奇无法向他自己之外的任何人去描述或是解释发生在他身上的一切，那个很普通的、他在山坡上放着羊的午后，突然的晕厥，以及三天三夜的高烧不退，在那时一个七岁孩子到底体验了什么；也不会告诉任何人他在群星之间看到的那些流着血的眼睛，听到的来自于前任们的嘲笑和嘶吼，那些意志一直轰鸣着，要他也留下来——这种事他从来不会和其他任何人说，当一个人的身体突然成为了很多房客寄生的大屋子，而房屋原来的主人不得不从小就开始拼尽全力保持自我、而不至于被其他的什么东西赶走的时候，一些无关紧要的事，也就会被理所当然的忽视了。这种不能叫做烦恼、也不能叫做苦难，以莫德里奇超然的价值观来看，或许可以被称为命运的经历，即便是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，也从未听他诉说过。  
“记得刚见面的时候。”卢卡坐起身来，看着拉莫斯走近他，往一边挪了挪身体，好让出床铺的一部分，“你问过我为什么星辰之眼也有信仰。”  
“你还都记得啊。”拉莫斯也倒在那张床上，星辰之眼的屋子外面多了不少守卫，就连拉莫斯过去常用的客房也被尊贵的客人占领了，拉莫斯没别处可去，好在莫德里奇不至于在这时候把他扫地出门，“我那时候就觉得你是个怪人了，有点恐怖的那种。”  
“那时你也好不到哪去，你就是喜欢到哪儿都要留下些纪念品对吗，说，外面大门上第四排丢了的那颗门钉去哪了……呼，呼呼。你这小偷，妓院的臭小鬼……你都不知道，你偷走了我的眼睛……”  
“这算是什么，告白吗？”  
“废话，当然是告白。还能是别的什么？”  
“所以，回归信仰的话题？”  
“我从来不指望光之王收下我的信仰心之后，就能改变我的命运——倒不如说，尽管星辰之眼无法看见自己的未来，但是我们会根据已有的经验学习……别这么看我，我又不傻。你以为我不知道被烧死是什么感觉吗？过去被绑在观星台上烧成焦炭的星辰之眼，那种火焰烧穿胸膛从喉管中冒出来的疼痛，就算是在那时候，也不得不继续用烧烂的声带做预言……啧，我和你说这些做什么。总之，我只是……从祂那里获得勇气，祂使我无所畏惧。只是这样。”  
“虽然有些难以理解，甚至十分吓人，但是我愿意听你多说一些。”  
“我觉得我还是喝得多了。”莫德里奇低声地笑了几声，像是自嘲、又像是解嘲，他卷起薄薄的毯子把自个儿裹成一条蚕蛹，翻滚到压住拉莫斯的手臂，停下，“居然如此啰嗦又感伤，真不像我……我得睡一会儿，抓一只不听话的前辈的幽魂出来打一顿，让他们老实点……一不小心就跑出来给我捣乱……”  
“睡吧，不坦诚的小机灵鬼。”  
“……还是……有一点的吧，就一点点，想笑着对死神竖中指……说……不是今天……的……”  
“那我们就让它实现。”

“喂，醒一醒。”大概是门外的守卫第三次换班的时候，塞尔吉奥摇醒了卢卡，后者眨了眨眼睛，转头看了眼依然一片漆黑而又潮湿的窗外，倒没有什么起床气，只等着拉莫斯继续说下去，毕竟为看不清前路的人解惑指路，也是星辰之眼的职责范围，“总有别的办法的吧，不一定要靠杀了你，总有别的办法，能让你再次回到那儿，看到未来。”  
“有的。”  
“你知道为什么不和那个皇帝说？只要是我能做到的，我都愿意帮你。”拉莫斯一时语塞，他总觉得他已经对这个小个子的朋友预留了足够的、对于怪人的宽容，然而卢卡总是用一种温和而又倔强的方式持续给他新的惊喜和惊吓，“明明可以避免这一切。”  
“既相信着我的预言，又要我推翻预言的家伙，自己都放弃了掌握未来的权利，我又为什么要为他的事情那么上心？既不尊重自己，也不尊重我，如果人类的文明注定要毁灭在这家伙手里，那也是它的必然的命运，为什么人类不可以被圣精灵统治？人们总是忘记，人也是一种猎物，更是一种食物！更何况，那个‘方法’，或者叫做‘手段’，我也不想用……”  
“你知道吗，我有些能理解，为什么那个东西挑中了你了。”  
“因为我足够公正吗。顺便纠正一下，我不认为那种‘挑选’存在任何主观意图和筛选条件。打个比方，你烤面包时，会特意挑一颗面粉吗？当然不会。”  
“因为你没有立场，所以注定与同类永不相容；你是羊群中的狼，所以注定孤独！不过你这样的家伙倒是很适合我的佣兵团，那儿挤满了没有立场的疯子，还有你也很适合侍奉无貌之神，你知道，那是我故乡的一个教派……”  
“多谢认同和赞赏。然而，”卢卡·莫德里奇坐起身，伸了个懒腰，以一种拉莫斯难以理解的，像是在评估什么东西似的眼神盯着他看，时间久到拉莫斯不得不伸出手指在他面前晃荡，就算是这样也没让那双溜圆的金棕色眼睛移开，“在天亮之前，还是可以去那儿看一眼的……为了满足你我的好奇心。我知道你也不在乎人类未来会如何，不过好奇心本身没有罪过！来吧，妓院的小鬼，帮我一把。”  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯眼皮一跳，他瞪向了卢卡·莫德里奇，像是在看某种披着人皮的怪物，而星辰之眼自顾自地脱下了长袍。

卢卡·莫德里奇总觉得自己的理论知识相当丰富了，毕竟作为星辰之眼，为大客户预言子嗣繁荣也是服务内容之一，再加上前辈们记忆中那些幻象，那些即便封闭了精神也不能完全杜绝的诡谲梦境（也就是其他种族的交配行为），他对于交媾本身抱持着格外理智和冷淡的态度——人是生物，生物需要吃饭喝水睡觉做爱，因此人也需要吃饭喝水睡觉做爱，仅此而已——但是他必须承认，对象是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯时，一切都变得太不一样了。  
他甚至极其罕见地犹豫和迷惑了起来，到底要到什么程度，才能取悦那些冷漠固执的群星之神，让它们再次向自己敞开通往未来的秘径，仅仅是因为亲吻，被塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯亲吻，嘴唇挨着嘴唇，在困惑时那条舌头就钻了进来，粗糙滑腻的表面搔刮过上颌，搅弄着不知如何自处的口腔，使唾液满溢顺着下巴流淌，就连脖子上都满是黏糊糊的液体，分不清是汗水还是其他的什么东西。就这样，就这样沉迷、让理智渐渐消退，身为生物的本能占据上风，在那其中沉睡的过分的好奇心足以裹挟着巨大的精神能量叩开掌管命运的大门，让人类的短浅目光投去暧昧的一瞥，他这么告诫着自己，却在拉莫斯将亲吻一路下行，湿漉漉的痕迹落在小腹上时完全中止了。只是被粗短的胡子刮到精神起来的前端，莫德里奇便无法自制地哼出声，他意识到那儿似乎流出了些什么，想抬起身子去看，却被拉莫斯摁住了胯骨，用嘴巴彻底包裹。他的可敬的雇佣兵朋友就这么从他下身抬起眼睛看他，调皮的眼睛里写满了“如何如何快夸我”和“妓院长大的小鬼总还是不太一样”的得意。  
卢卡·莫德里奇艰难地咽下口水，驽动嘴唇，却半天都没说出话来，最后还是叹了口气，躺回去，又在敏感脆弱的前端被牙齿轻轻咬住吸吮时试图蜷缩着躲开，他都来不及喊停，就被这么吸得射了出来，脚趾不由自主地在床单上蜷紧拉扯出几道平行的抓痕，拉莫斯相当轻佻地挑起眉毛，凑近前，在他满面通红着喘息、因为不自觉的害羞闪躲目光时强硬地扳正他的脸，又张开嘴。  
“……快吐掉。”卢卡哑着嗓子，近乎是崩溃地叫嚷着，“天啊，Churu，天啊。”  
“真有意思。”当拉莫斯完成吞咽的动作之后，他被莫德里奇扯住头发，依然尚未从高潮中平复下来的观星者在枕头上来回摇着头，闭着眼睛像是在拒绝，却格外顺从地张开双腿，任由拉莫斯的手指戳弄格外敏感的阴囊，抚上表面一片湿滑的会阴，最终落到穴口去；在整个过程中他那个言行总是不太像正常人类的老朋友终于有了些人性，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯既得意又促狭地捏紧了莫德里奇的鼻子，逼着他张开嘴呼吸，“虽然星辰之眼都很讨厌被说和普通人没什么区别，但是你作为人的样子真是太可爱了。”  
“我是个普通人，我还是保有着生物求生的本能的……呜……慢一些……”卢卡不服气地争辩，他甚至没精力去问拉莫斯什么时候弄到的油膏，很显然那种气味他很熟悉，在配制这种油膏时莫德里奇完全没意识到用来恢复激烈运动之后的肌理的药物还可以这么用，软膏被格外耐心地涂抹在从未被如此照顾过的肉壁上，他的下身仿佛彻底软成了一滩水，连动一动的气力都没有，只是被动地接受着那份快感，“你这……”  
“我早就想这么干你了。”  
“我知道。”卢卡喃喃地，在塞尔吉奥抽出手指，换上早已硬得生疼的阴茎缓缓插入时，用双臂环住他那布满纹身的后颈，靠在他耳边，小声说道，“我其实一直都知道的，你瞒着我的那件事。谢谢你一直都瞒着我。”  
拉莫斯浑身的血都凉了一半。他还硬着，大半长度已经被吞下，莫德里奇镇定地看着他，眼中没有悲伤也没有愤怒，只是看着他继续推进，在腺体被刺激时低声呻吟，快感层层堆叠，冲刷着理智，本能地收缩着下身，以催促拉莫斯动一动。  
“……你看见了？”  
“你不该留着的……那只小鹿是我走之前雕给我幺妹的，她是已经有孩子了吗？后来又给了她的孩子……你不该留着它的。呼，是那里……”  
拉莫斯沉默了，他真的是把卢卡的嘱托当做不要钱的委托去做，可是他永远无法找到合适的时机告诉在学城平静度日的好友故乡被豺狼人焚为灰烬无人生还的消息，他开不了这个口，他就是做不到。他花了一个夏天屠光了达尔马提亚平原所有洞窟里的狗头人，只有烈日和月和星才知道他亲自为莫德里奇家的所有人挖了墓穴，尽管那座山羊牧场遗迹中的焦尸全部交缠在一起，一碰就碎了，但是他还是尽可能地区分开遗骸，让逝者能够安息，甚至念了祷词，哪怕其实他只记得开头和结尾。即便如此，他也始终是内疚的，如果早一些去拜访莫德里奇的老家，或许他就能在豺狼人的族群繁衍出相当巨大的规模之前剿灭那些牲口……  
然而生活中哪有什么如果。卢卡·莫德里奇的眼泪早已在成为星辰之眼时就蒸干了，仅剩下的人性可能都留在这间屋子里，即便是被抱着坐起身，大腿肌肉颤抖，却无法抵抗重力和拉莫斯的顶弄，最终被操到了格外深的地方，也只是向后仰着脑袋，任由拉莫斯啃咬他小巧的喉结，就像是在捕食者的爪下彻底放弃挣扎求生的小兽，下身痉挛着绞紧，换来的跟温柔相待搭不上半分关系，他的感官像是只剩下了和塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯相连的那部分还正常工作，其余的所有部分都只负责推送巨大的快乐，那些快乐急速堆积，如同一层白色的浪潮覆盖了全部视线。莫德里奇在那条白色的大道上方飘荡，周身是他熟悉、或者不熟悉的巨大的星体，那些曾经不得不去习惯的，来自于前代们的嘲讽和呻吟这次却并没有出现。他既迷茫又期待地向前方行进，直到被一枚格外明亮的光团挡住去路。  
那仿佛是个被蒙在光之面纱中的人，又或许只是一团光，卢卡不知道那是真理、或许是未来，又或许是其他的什么东西，他只是觉得那东西可能知道他想知道的答案，那份答案不是为了神仙或者皇帝，只是为了满足他个人的好奇心，他靠过去，靠近了一种极具诱惑力和吸引力的存在，而他甚至无法确定那究竟是什么。但是，或许，只要伸出手，或者说，只要放弃这么多年来对于独立人格和意志的坚持，选择“认同”或者“妥协”，就能获得永恒的真知。  
“如果你确定需要。”光团中的声音直接进入了他的脑子，那是魔法吗？卢卡不能理解，但是他意识到那声音是在向他确认，就好像他作为星辰之眼为蒙昧的人们开辟未来的道路，那东西也能够提供未知的知识，远远超过人的常识和认知的，能够将宇宙和时空的辽远奥秘完全揭示出来的知识。  
只是代价也很昂贵。他到了那里，想要抽身，却无法抵抗灵魂识海中不计其数的前辈的推挤，那些家伙都在喊着，让我知道，让我知道后面发生了什么！就算是从此消散我也心甘情愿！如同一叶扁舟在洪流中挣扎，莫德里奇难得地无措了起来，他不知道该如何是好，在一种极度茫然的状态下，他迎向那团光，却在被吞没前听到了呼喊声。  
啊啊，还是有所留恋的。这样也挺好的，不是吗？

卢卡·莫德里奇睁开眼睛，他无法忽视口中辛辣的酒味，抬起一边眉毛看向拉莫斯。  
“我什么都没看到。”  
“你晕过去了。”塞尔吉奥格外委屈，甚至在放好了酒囊之后，装模作样地抢过被子背对他，“我的技术那么差的吗。”  
卢卡撑起身体，看了看依然一片狼藉的床铺，以及红肿的、依然在向外流淌粘稠的白色液体的下身，抽了抽鼻子。  
“真无聊。”  
“我在听着呢。”  
“我是说，操他妈的，所谓的看得见的未来，其实就是个笼子——一个限定了要走的路的笼子，真可笑。”他抿紧了嘴唇，深呼吸，庆幸于终于摆脱了这份压在身上的负担，严肃的神情只在脸上停留了不出三秒，便被吻过来的拉莫斯打破了。  
“你说脏话的样子，和为自己做决定的样子，真的很性感。”雇佣兵用一种极其虔诚的态度以亲吻描摹着星辰之眼的面庞，“我会为你而战的，我们杀出去。”  
“不，为了这一刻的准备，早就开始做了。”星辰之眼再一次摆出营业性的微笑，只是这回这种笑容让身经百战的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯都打了个寒颤，那哪里是一个随时会被献祭的预言者的笑容呀？那是捕食者对于猎物才会做出的表情，拉莫斯太熟悉这样的神情了，“我之前一直都在想，所谓的为了未来而做准备，究竟是怎样的未来，不能看见它真是太可惜了。现在走到这里，才庆幸，幸好我之前看不见，不然生命中要缺少多少乐趣啊。”

穿过庭院时，卢卡一边瞪着堆放在庭院一角被防水布覆盖的柴堆，一边擦拭着短刀，平时为了加餐，宰兔子杀鹰是一回事，为了活命而杀人则是另一回事，现在他还无法忘记手掌覆上站在房间门口的皇家铁卫的口鼻，无声地割了那个年轻人的喉管、喷在掌心皮肤上渐渐变冷的气息，大雨在天将亮未亮时终于停了，空中庭园此刻被雾海吞没，他相信若是太阳升起，这又会是一个好天气。  
一个适合烧死人的好天气。在莫德里奇再一次自嘲地笑起来之前，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯已经跑到了地窖的木门前，他看向卢卡，只是为了得到最后一次的肯定，在打开那扇门之后，或许很多事情都会变得不一样，比如星辰之眼或许还会被叫做弑君者，又比如直到千年之后他的名字都将作为食人的魔王而被母亲们用来吓唬不听话的孩子，但是卢卡·莫德里奇还是点了点头。  
拉莫斯放下门栓，他听见了大量难以描述的，令人不适的噬咬咀嚼声，莫德里奇打开最近的窗子，拽着拉莫斯一同站在窗台上。  
无可计数的、饥肠辘辘的北地高脚兔从地窖中奔涌而出，它们已经在极其拥挤的黑暗环境中饿了一天一夜，平日里被星辰之眼喂养肉食的它们，早已成为了有着欺骗性外表的凶狠猎食者，只有新鲜的血肉才能平复那份饥饿，而只是几具皇家铁卫的尸体可不能安抚这些毛茸茸的、凶残的小动物，它们无声而又高速地行动，只为了确保能吃掉每一块新鲜而又美味的肉。而现在，尚未苏醒的空中花园中留宿的贵客，将是它们最完美的早餐。  
人是可以作为食物的。昔日坐在山坡上，看着羊群如云涌动，而山脚下若隐若现的独狼的背脊，小卢卡那时候就这样在恐惧之中坦然接受，人是可以作为食物的，而人往往会忘记这一点——他朝向窗外，那是几千英尺高的断崖，在那之下，是自由，或者也是死亡，雾海翻腾，眼前的一切都如梦如幻，只有身边的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是真实存在的。  
“我也要向你坦白一件事。”  
在拉莫斯也和他一样，背上以巨鹰双翼作为原型、以圣精灵的骨架作为支撑、以龙晶石作为动力源而制作出的巨大滑翔骨翼，小心翼翼地向着上风处挪动时，星辰之眼唐突地笑出声。  
“你没做过实验。”拉莫斯的白眼几乎要翻上天，他就知道！和观星者在一起，总有一刻要拿人生去冒险。而不知为何，他求之不得。  
“……确切地说，我只知道它能在高空盘旋。至于从空中花园跳下去之后的事，我可是没底的。”  
“卢卡，卢卡·莫德里奇！我他妈后悔了！我后悔上你这艘贼船了！啊——————————————————”

很多年后。

佣兵王塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在史书中留下过这么一句名言：“飞行的感觉真的非常棒。令人感动落泪，格外刺激，距离天空那么近，仿佛可以触摸到真理——当然，如果落地时有条干净裤子就更好了。”  
而他那位总是微笑着把玩着手中的短刀，潜伏在影子里的做刺客的爱人，则在历史不会记载的时刻，潜行到他身后，拿刀柄捅捅他的屁股。  
“什么，怎么还没发胖啊。”  
“你也不能生几十个小崽子花光老子的钱啊——操好疼！你下手太重了！”

END

一些补完和彩蛋说明：  
1、预知能力的灵感来源于尤格·索托斯，克苏鲁神话中的时间与空间支配者，知晓万物，存在于任意时间和空间中，它乐于给予信徒知识，然而那种禁忌的知识只会让人意识到宇宙的浩瀚恐怖与人类的渺小，从而完全失去理智陷入疯狂。莫德里奇最后看到的是它一个相对比较温和的化身，对人类比较友好的那个，名为塔维尔·亚特·乌姆尔，当时莫德里奇拒绝了进一步的求知，从而保住理智全身而退。也就是说如果他事业心稍微强一些，非要对于如何改变未来这种议题刨根问底，就会……SAN值大危机！（笑）  
2、卢卡的求生欲比谁都旺盛，所以从很早就开始预谋逃跑，只是缺一个契机——饲养危险的小动物以消灭阻止他的人，狩猎巨鹰搜集骨骼以研究仿生飞行器，包括练习武艺在内，都是为了活下去。他当然也有过犹豫，也想过是否要将人生就此交代在学城，为了改变预言而献祭生命也不是那么不能接受——只是身为星辰之眼本身就有极高的自尊，那份自尊不容许他轻易放弃，也不容许他对权贵完全顺从。  
3、学者部分小彩蛋：敦威志恐怖事件。  
4、无貌之神：在本文中与冰与火之歌中的无面者所侍奉的千面之神（many-faced god）有相似的职能，但是实则为克苏鲁神话体系中最有名的外神之一奈亚拉托提普（日系跑团名梗：全是奈亚在搞事）的某个化身。总之因为马老爷子其实也玩了不少克苏鲁的梗，于是我也同时玩了冰火和克苏鲁的梗，anyway，只是一个小彩蛋，just for fun。最后莫德里奇逃出学城是听了拉莫斯的建议去了无貌之神的神庙接受了刺客技能训练，再之后——哪有那么多然后，我又不是星辰之眼：）  
希望阅读愉快。  
以上。


End file.
